The project represents a continuation of a collaboration between multiple offices within CSSI to assess variable parameters in the distribution, processing, and analysis of biospecimens parameters associated with high content physical characterization platforms. Such platforms assess physical-based parameters with increased resolution spatially and temporally, in detecting variations that may be caused by distribution, processing, and analysis protocols, rather than biological differences. Ongoing outcomes of this effort would include SOPs, raw data, analysis procedures, and analyzed data that would deposited in a real-time fashion to databases curated by both OBBR's caHUB effort and OPSO's PS-OC effort. Benefit result of this would not be realized until all of the experiments and data is uploaded and analyzed in aggregated. As such, benefit is not realized until the end of the period of performance.